


caught in the middle

by writeitinred



Series: 100 Kink Challenge [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bukkake, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slut!Hinata, hinata gets wrecked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: “Let’s start with the first lesson. Respecting your elders. Be a good boy and follow our orders, okay?”The need to fight is still coursing through him, but Hinata’s not going to lie. That kiss was the best kiss he has ever received and it had left him weak in the knees. He wants more of it.“I’ll be a good boy,” Hinata promises.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another kink prompt! Poor Hinata, but he's one little trooper. 
> 
> Thanks to Toast_Senpai for editing this.

Hinata is anxious. It’s nothing new of course, since he always gets nervous at meets, but his stomach begs to differ. They have only just arrived to their second tournament of the volleyball season and his tummy is already growling at him, tying itself into knots.

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Hinata puts a hand over his mouth and a hand on his stomach as he leans against the van. It’s nothing new to his teammates, though Tanaka still steps out of the way as a precaution.

“Already?” Tsukkiyama teases, slinging his bag over his shoulders. “Usually you at least make it into the building before having a breakdown.”

Hinata can’t find the strength to respond, knowing that if he does he’ll most likely puke all over him.

“Just go to the bathroom,” Daichi orders and Hinata would hug him if he didn’t think it would end in disaster. “But you better be back in time before we go on the court.”

Hinata nods his head in understanding and rushes off into the building. There are so many intimidating people here that it takes all of Hinata’s will power to concentrate on finding the bathroom. They are all looking at him. At least, it _feels_  like they’re looking at him. They’re probably sizing him up, trying to find his weaknesses but he just needs to find a bathroom and it seems impossible in a huge place like this.

He finds it eventually, but he shouldn’t be surprised when he sees Oikawa and Iwaizumi walking towards it as well. He should get used to fact that he’s going to run into his rivals every time or maybe he should dye his hair so no one recognizes him. Yeah, that’s a good idea actually, since his hair is so easily recognizable.

He tries to keep his head down anyway like it’s going to work.

“Well, if it isn’t shrimpy.”

Damn it. He has his hand on the door and everything. He chooses to ignore them anyway, pushing himself in with the hope that Oikawa will let whatever he wants to say drop. But that’s not in Oikawa’s nature and it’s not in Iwaizumi’s nature to always talk him out of things, so it’s not long before they are both in his personal space.

“Didn’t anyone tell you to respect your elders?”

“Look, I just need to go the bathroom. Can’t this wait until I’m done?” In truth he doesn’t have to go anymore but it’s the perfect excuse to get out of this situation.

“No, this can’t wait. I’m tired of you striding around like you own the place, like you’re great. It’s getting ridiculous.”

Hinata laughs nervously, wondering how he’s going to be able to get out of this situation. What more can he say than ‘I need to go to the bathroom'? Seems that his anxiousness has been directed towards Oikawa and Iwaizumi rather than the game.

Speaking of which, his teammates should come looking for him soon. It’d be cool if they hurried their search efforts a little bit.

The sound of the bathroom door opening makes him jump, but in his defense he has the right to be frightened.

“Why is it that I always meet you three when I never want to intentionally?” Hinata would know that voice anywhere, seeing as though it gets him excited the moment he hears it. That voice also makes his knees quiver.

“Ushijima,” Oikawa hisses his name like he just met Satan himself. “I see you brought a friend with you this time. Can’t you go to the bathroom alone?”

Aone looks like a giant in this tiny school bathroom. Then again, the four men surrounding him all seem like giants.

“In any case, I think it’s time to teach Hinata a lesson. Don’t you think?” Oikawa’s words startle Hinata, and he takes a step back towards the door. He needs to get out of here, they are all scaring him. How’d they go from insults to focusing their attention on him? What the  _hell_  did he ever do to them?

“I don’t think you’re going anywhere.”

Hinata’s back hits a hard body and when he looks up he sees Ushijima standing there, an unmoving mass of muscle. He swallows, suddenly more nervous than he had been when he first got here.

Ushijima slides his vision over to Aone, who just shrugs and puts himself in front of the door. Looks like he really isn’t getting out of here then.

“What lesson do I have to learn?” Hinata questioned.

“Hmmm,” Oikawa hums, taking a step forward until he’s standing right in front of Hinata. Hinata tries not to flinch when the man’s fingers come up to grip his chin, keeping him still as he leans in. Their lips are only inches apart, something that should have him struggling but he doesn’t move. “For starters, you need to learn how to respect your elders. Secondly, you need to learn your place here. Don’t worry, though. We’ll teach it to you today.”

“Wh—hmph!” Oikawa’s lips cover his in an instant, tongue forcing his mouth open. It startles Hinata enough to push Oikawa back only to have Ushijima grab his arm so he can’t fight him off.

“See what I mean?” Oikawa purrs, running his fingers through his hair. He’s back in Hinata’s space again, the fingers of his free hand slipping below his waistband teasingly. “Let’s start with the first lesson. Respecting your elders. Be a good boy and follow our orders, okay?”

The need to fight is still coursing through him, but Hinata’s not going to lie. That kiss was the best kiss he has ever received and it had left him weak in the knees. He wants more of it.

“I’ll be a good boy,” Hinata promises.

Oikawa’s eyes light up with joy, practically glowing at Hinata’s obedience. Ushijima lets go of his arms but he still stays close in case Hinata tries to run off again. Not like he can with Oikawa and Iwaizumi crowding him. It’s obvious that they are both hard from the bulge in front of their pants, but it’s weird to think that it’s because of  _him_.

“Is the door locked?” Because if his team (or anyone for that matter) walked in on him with a cock in his mouth and one in his ass, he doesn’t know how he’ll be able to handle that.

“Aone is going to do the honors of standing guard, but don’t worry, he’ll have his turn with you later.”

Hinata can’t help the shiver that runs through him. The words alone are enough to get him excited, but the thought of having Aone fucking him makes his knees weak.

Oikawa’s fingers slip further into his shorts, the tips brushing softly against his hardening cock. A whimper slips past his lips, hips leaning in for more of his touch. The taller male laughs at him, fingers slipping away completely. He bites back a whimper, knowing that the sound won’t get him anywhere.

“Someone’s a little slut.” Oikawa’s fingers grip his chin once again, holding on tight. “How badly do you want our cocks? Get on your knees and beg for it.”

Hinata looks down at Oikawa’s erection, his mouth immediately watering at the thought of how it might taste in his mouth. He drops down to his knees without having to be told a second time. He wants this. God, he wants this so much.

“Please.”

“What was that? I don’t think I heard you right.”

Hinata can feel his cheeks begin to redden. “I want all of your cocks. I want them in my mouth and I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk. I want this to be all I think about during the matches today.”

“You’re such a good boy. For that I’ll give you a reward.”

Hinata’s throat goes dry the minute Oikawa’s fingers curl around the band of his shorts, pulling them down to let his cock free. It’s big—thick—and he wonders how he’s going to be able to fit that in his mouth or  _in_  him for that matter.

The panic must have shown on his face because Oikawa’s finger curls under his chin, tugging until Hinata looks up.

“Listen, if this becomes too much for you, just say so, okay? We have lube with us so it won’t hurt as much.”

Hinata nods his head, reaching a hand out to wrap a hand around Oikawa’s cock. It feels so warm and smooth. It’s almost too beautiful to suck on. And that moan that slips past his lips goes straight to his cock.

“Don’t just stare at it. You know what to do with that pretty mouth of yours.”

Hinata knows  _exactly_  what to do with his mouth. He leans forward, licking the underside of Oikawa’s cock before wrapping his lips around the head. It somehow tastes like the older male—clean and salty. He keeps that comment to himself.

“Make sure you don’t forget about Iwaizumi or Ushijima behind you. Aone, get over here. Everyone needs to experience how good your mouth feels.”

He’s surrounded now, but he’s not complaining. He pulls away from Oikawa with an audible pop, giving the tip a kiss before moving onto Iwaizumi’s cock. His cock is wider and it’s a little harder to fit into his mouth. He’s not a quitter, though.

Hinata takes Iwaizumi’s cock until the tip hits the back of his throat, making audible slurping sounds as he bobs his head up and down. He reaches a hand out, wrapping his hand around the nearest dick to him. They are all so huge and heavy. How is he going to be able to fit all of these cocks inside of him? It’ll be an adventure, that’s for sure.

“Why don’t you give Aone some love with your mouth? I think Iwaizumi can have fun with his hand for a minute or two.”

Hinata gags slightly when he pulls back from Iwaizumi’s cock, feeling some of his spit slide down his chin. He watches Iwaizumi step away from him, letting Aone take his place. There is  _definitely_ no way he’ll be able to fit all that in his mouth, but that’s what he has his hands for. With his pretty mouth wrapped around his friend’s cock, he slides his fingers overs Aone’s balls. It’s the best he can do right now, seeing as how his mouth is already becoming sore from being stretched so much. He can only imagine how his ass is going to feel later.

He hallows out his cheeks, the sound echoing off the walls. Everything about this is obscene. The fact that he is sucking off four guys in the bathroom, the wet slide of their hands gliding over their cocks while they wait their turn, the soft moans slipping out of their mouths, and most of all the sounds that are coming from him.

“What would your teammates say if they found you like this?” Iwaizumi pants as Hinata switches to Ushijima’s cock, his mouth tired and sore. “Would they want to join? Would they want to fuck their whore of a teammate?”

Hinata moans around the cock in his mouth, the image those words bring causing him too much pleasure.

“I bet he would like that,” Oikawa breathes out, his fingers curl into Hinata’s hair to rock his face into Ushijima’s cock. The motion makes him cough and splutter, forcing himself to push against Oikawa’s hand and breathe.

He turns around to put the taller male back into his mouth and that’s how the next few minutes go. He passes himself around like some kind of toy, but that’s okay. He’s enjoying every moment of this, even if he has choked more times than he would like to admit.

Oikawa’s fingers are in his hair the minute Hinata comes back around to him, pulling him back roughly. His fingers stay, clenching his copper locks and holding tight so he can’t move his head.

“We’re going to come on that pretty little face of yours. Keep your mouth open. Might as well swallow some of it as well.”

The tip of Oikawa’s cock slaps against his lips, the rest of the group following suit. It’s a little overwhelming having so many dick slapping against his face, but also liberating in a way. It’s a whole new experience.

He listens to their ragged breathing, watches as they close their eyes in anticipation for their orgasm. They don’t all come at the same time but it’s at least a steady stream of come. It feels warm against his skin but there is just so _much_  of it. How much come can be in one cock? The answer is a lot, apparently.

“Now that’s a beautiful sight to see,” Ushijima purrs, running a finger through the come on his face. “Though I believe this get-together is far from over. What do you guys think?”

Hinata searches their faces, watching their faces light up with mischief. He knows that this is going to be a _long_ day.

“Are you okay to keep going?” Oikawa questions, threading his long fingers through Hinata’s fingers. “I wasn’t joking when I said we can stop at any time. I think you’ve already learned more than just a lesson already.”

“I’m fine.” The words come tumbling out of his mouth, too quick for Oikawa to believe him. “Really I’m fine. I wasn’t kidding when I said that I want to feel it later. Keep going, please.”

“All right. Take off your shorts. Ushijima is going to lift you up and spread your legs. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Then why aren’t you moving faster? Let’s go!”

Hinata hurries to tug his shorts down, slipping them over his shoes and throwing them off to the side. He takes off his shirt for extra measure. He at least needs some part of his uniform to be clean. He lets out a yelp as Ushijima picks him up by his waist, legs being spread and his hole is presented in front of everyone.

“What a pretty little hole,” Iwaizumi astonishes, stepping forward to swipe his thumb over his hole. “Can’t wait to wreck it and I can’t wait to have you begging for release on my cock. Can I have the first dibs, Oikawa?”

“Go for it.”

“Make sure you hold on to Ushijima, Hinata.”

There’s no warning as Iwaizumi pulls his cheeks apart, tongue sliding wide over his hole.

“Ah!” Hinata inhales sharply, curling his fingers into Ushijima’s neck. He feels Iwaizumi starting to kneed his thighs as his draws circles across his entrance. Who would have thought that this man could be so amazing at rimming? He doesn’t want the feeling to stop.

Iwaizumi alternates between dragging his tongue across his hole and circling it, driving Hinata absolutely crazy.

“Please, _please_ ,” he babbles out, not quite sure of what’s coming out of his mouth. He just knows that he needs a cock in him quick. “Split me open.”

“We need to prepare you before we even do that. Hand me the lube.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t even look at Oikawa, just holds his hand out to wait for the bottle of lube to slide into it. The click of the lube being opened is like a gunshot, almost echoing of the walls. It makes Hinata flinch. He’s not scared, not even in the slightest—well okay—maybe he is a little scared because all of their dicks are huge, but he’s still excited.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you nice and prepared for my cock. Fill you up with my cum.”

Hinata moans at those words. If his legs could widen even further right now they would. As it is, Ushijima is holding his legs as far as they can go.

“Just make sure you relax.”

“Yeah, that’s easy to say when you—ah!”

The lube is cold but Iwaizumi’s finger feels good on his hole. He circles the pad of his finger against Hinata’s entrance before pushing in gently. There’s a slight burn and it’s a little weird, but it doesn’t feel bad by any means. He could get used to this.

“You’re practically sucking my finger in. I think our little Hinata here has been a little slut.”

“Of course he has,” Ushijima mumbles in his ear, teeth digging into his lobe. “Who wouldn’t want a piece of that tight ass? I bet all of his teammates take turns fucking him.”

Hinata wants to deny those words but all that comes out are moans. Iwaizumi slips another finger in, a tight fit that makes him hiss.

“Just breathe, you still have to take another finger. Relax.”

Relax. Right. That’s easy to say for the guy who’s not getting fingers shoved up his ass. Even if it does feel good. _Very_ good actually.

He does relax enough for Iwaizumi to spread his fingers apart, the tips brushing against his prostate. His breathing hitches and his hips jump, trying to get more contact.

“Oh? Did I find your prostate?”

“Please,” Hinata whimpers. “Please. Add another finger, or your cock, I don’t care. I can take it.”

Iwaizumi ignores him about the cock, but he doesn’t ignore him about the third finger. God, he feels so full already, can feel himself being stretched open. Iwaizumi’s fingers are hitting his prostate now with deadly precision, making stars pop up in front of his vision.

“I need your cock.” Hinata begs. He’s not above begging to get what he wants right now. He wants Iwaizumi’s cock, and he wants it now. “I can handle your cock. Just split me open and make me feel it. _Please_.”

“Well,” Iwaizumi purrs, sliding his fingers out of hole. “Since you asked so nicely. You ready?”

Hinata nods his head vigorously, almost hitting Ushijima in the face. Iwaizumi’s fingers grip his thighs, lining his cock up with his hole. The slide, the _burn_ , borders on too much good to bear. He watches as inch by inch Iwaizumi’s cock slides into his hole until his thighs are touching his.

“Holy shit, you’re still so tight. I might not be able to last as long as I want.”

“That good because we have a match in twenty minutes,” Aone barks, urging Iwaizumi to start moving.

It’s really amazing when he does. The slide of his cock is the best feeling, this _full_ feeling, is the absolute best. He may not have been a virgin before this, but his past experiences have been horrible compared to this.

He never knew he could feel this much pleasure or that huge dicks could find his prostate with just a shift of hips. He should really find his old partners and tell them to get their act together because this is amazing, and he knows that it will keep getting better and better.

“Are you ready to be filled with my cum?”

“Fuck, yes! Fill me up!”

Iwaizumi laughs, the sound coming out choked as his hips stutter. He can feel his cum deep inside him and there’s a lot of it. The feeling is enough to make Hinata cum as well, muscles clenching around Iwaizumi’s cock and milking him for every last drop.

“It’s all right, Iwaizumi makes me cum untouched all the time.” Oikawa comes up to the side of Iwaizumi, leaning in to give him an open mouthed kiss. The sight before Hinata is enough to make his stomach clench, want taking over him again. “I think it’s my turn to make Hinata comes untouched. What do you think?”

Iwaizumi slides his cock out, his cum following soon after. Oikawa drags a finger through it, brings it to his mouth to have a taste. The sight is so erotic, his cock twitching at the sight of it.

Oikawa’s fingers take the place of Iwaizumi’s, his cock slipping easily in his entrance. He might not be as big as Iwaizumi, but he definitely doesn’t take it slow. Hinata definitely doesn’t keep quiet about it either, his moan getting louder by the second.

“That’s it,” Oikawa grits out, hips shifting to find Hinata’s prostate. It doesn’t take him long to find it, making Hinata’s toes curl. “Let everyone out there hear your pretty little voice. Let them know that you’re getting fucked.”

It’s not like Hinata can keep his voice quiet, not when Oikawa is repeatedly hitting his abused prostate. He feels like his body is becoming overly sensitive, and there are still two people who need to fuck him. By the feel it, Ushijima is the biggest out of all of them—the one that might actually split him open.

It’s not long before Oikawa’s hips are stilling, releasing his seed deep inside him. The feeling is just as good as the first time but it’s not enough to make him come, but he should know by now that Oikawa doesn’t miss a thing. He wraps a hand around Hinata’s cock, the movements run smooth from the precum. It’s too much for him to handle, his stomach tightening and he’s cumming.

He doesn’t need to look at his chest to know that his cum is running down it.

“I’m surprised you held out for that long,” Oikawa breathes out, leaning forward to drag his tongue down his chest. “Then again, I’m surprised Ushijima just hasn’t fucked you yet. You’re being such a good boy over there.”

“Fuck off.”

“No, no. I think that you deserve a reward, that is, if you don’t mind sharing with Aone?”

Hinata’s eyes widen at the suggestion in those words. He wants Ushijima and Aone to fuck him at the same time? Can they both fit into his little body?

“Relax, they’re not going to shove them in at once. You’ll be okay.”

Hinata did tell them that he wants to feel this later but he would still like to be able to move around, especially for tomorrow.

But he still wants to try it.

“Okay, let’s go,” Hinata agrees, wincing slightly at the pull from Oikawa’s withdrawal. There’s so much cum in him right now that it’s sliding out without any prodding. That should help the process a little more, or at least, he hopes that it will help.

Ushijima doesn’t waste any more time, slipping his cock right into Hinata. It feels so hot and thick inside him, almost pulsing. He doesn’t know how Aone is going to fit inside him when he feels so full with just one cock.

The sound of the lube being opened again takes his mind off the initial panic. At least until he looks down at Aone’s cock and his panic comes back like a battering ram.

“Hey, relax. I’m going to make sure that my fingers can actually fit. If they can’t, I’m not going to force it. I’ll wait my turn, okay?”

Hinata swallows down his nerves, nodding his head to let Aone continue.

The first finger that pushes at his already stretched out rim burns. It’s not a pleasant feeling, but it’s not a bad feeling either. It slides in with a little more persistence and Hinata cries out just as Ushijima hits his prostate. It distracts him enough when Aone slips in a second finger, stretching him to his limit. He wonders how his ass will look once these two are done with him.

His team will definitely be able to tell that he has been thoroughly fucked. That’s all right though. They’ll still win later because he’ll use this against all of them. He’ll be able to tell them how tight he was around their dicks, how they came inside of him with just the littlest of squeezes.  They, of course, don’t know about his master plan as of yet and they won’t.

“I think this is as good as it’s going to get. Are you ready?” Aone asks, gripped his thighs in a death grip. He’s going to have some definite bruises.

“As ready-ah!-as I’ll ever be.”

The pain almost outweighs the pleasure he’s receiving from Ushijima. Aone is just a tad smaller but he makes up for it in girth. He grits his teeth to keep his hisses in, knowing that once this pain is over he will receive nothing but pleasure.

“Holy shit, I can’t believe I made it in. You feel so good, Hinata.”

“I’m glad to be of service,” Hinata pants, focusing on the feeling of two dicks sliding in and out of him. He feels like he might actually be split open, his fingernails dig further into Ushijima’s neck. He hopes his teammates ask about them. He wants to see him scrambling for an excuse.

“Looks like Hinata here is ready to come again.” He feels the rumble of Ushijima’s words against his back, can feel his teeth sinking into his neck.

“If he keeps squeezing like that, then he won’t be the only one.”

Hinata is the one that ends up coming first anyway. It’s too much pleasure for his overstimulated body.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ushijima groans out. It’s not long before the both of them are cumming. So much cum in his little body that he wonders if he’ll ever be able to get it out. Probably not before his match today.

“Well.” Aone pats his thighs, pulling himself out before Ushijima. “You’re certainly a trooper. Make sure you take something later to take the edge off.”

Hinata almost falls down when Ushijima sets him on his feet, his knees shaking uncontrollably. He manages to stay up right by sheer willpower even while their cum slides down his thighs. He’s sure he looks like a mess right now. Good thing there are showers around here somewhere. He should have time to take one before their match begins.

“Let’s do this again sometime, yeah?” Iwaizumi swipes Hinata’s shorts off the ground, letting him hold onto his shoulder to put them on. “But let’s do it in an actual room where we can draw this out. I think Hinata has more than three orgasms in him.”

“Yo! Open up! People out here have to use the bathroom!”

Hinata hurries the best he can without feeling like he’s going to fall.

“Right, well,” Hinata begins, straightening out his shirt. “See you all on the court today. Be prepared to lose.”

He unlocks the bathroom door, gives the three of them a wave and walks out. A few of his teammates are lined up outside of the bathroom, looking him up and down. He manages to avoid eye contact with them, trying his best to get his wobbly legs to work.

He can feel the cum slowly seeping out and knows that it will soon run down his leg.

God, he really needs to find the showers. And fast.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comments very much appreciated!


End file.
